oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Otto
Mr. O (Currently) |Partner(s) = Olive |Badge Number = 70 |Friends = Oscar Delivery Debbie Ms. O (Best Friend) |Co-worker(s) = Ms. O |Rival(s) = Orchid |debut = "Zero Effect" |Actor = Filip Geljo |voice = Filip Geljo }} Otto was an agent at Odd Squad. His partner is Agent Olive. He was one of the main characters and is played by Filip Geljo. As of Season 2, he and Olive run the Squad in the next town over as Mr. and Ms. O. Personality Otto was a rookie agent at Odd Squad. He has a huge obsession with food, is not very serious and enjoys telling jokes. He also likes dancing, music, pizza, and Soundcheck. Relationships Odd Todd : enemy [[Olive|'Olive']]: Best Friend and Partner Soundcheck: Friends/Idols Ms. O: Former Boss [[Agent Oscar|'Oscar']]: Friend Olympia and Otis: Successors Quotes "Boom! ________ -a-lotta!" "O-T-T-O." "Whoa." "Global warming." "Seriously?" "We solve problems differently, but we still do it together. That's what partners are for, helping each other." "Olive we're not just partners, we're friends. Nothing will ever change that." Trivia *Otto is 10 years old, as revealed in "Zero Effect," and then it was stated in "O is Not for Over" he was 11 years old after the end of Season 1. *Even though Otto is younger than Olive, he is taller than her. *He is the first main character on the TV series with a different skin tone (the second being Ms. O). *Otto loves Christmas, as stated in "Reindeer Games". *It is revealed in "Best Seats in the House" that Otto's birthday is on January 10th. *He is terrible at sports. He says this in "The O Games". *He appears in every season one episode except for "Oscar of All Trades", besides being mentioned in Olive's opening slides. *Otto's agent ID (badge number) is 70. *Otto participated in and won The O Games. *In "O vs. the Ballcano", Otto says he has six years’ worth of junk in his locker. *Otto still has not read the Odd Squad Manual. *In "The Great Grinaldi", he has expressed interest in becoming an Olympic speed skater, a tornado chaser, and a magician. *In the OddTube episode "Interview with Olive", it is revealed that Otto and Olive went back into running their Odd Squad after the events of Odd Squad: The Movie. Appearances * All of Season 1, except for Oscar of All Trades * First Day (cameo) * Odd Squad: The Movie Gallery SoundcheckOtto.jpg Marshmallows Otto.jpg|Otto eating marshmallows at Polly's stand Tumblr inline nqb243O97R1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5339a6t1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nqb5gtqpo01rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrc4o9VUQ91rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nra0c3Q6V51rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nra1pkugkT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Ottopictureweird.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvbm3jZa1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhvcdLwUG1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhwo1H8dW1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxmrneKJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxpoY1PV1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrhxrfMZqo1rv5alo 1280.jpg MV5BMTk2Mzc2ODY2OV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTc4NTUzNjE@. V1 SY317 CR104,0,214,317 AL -1-.jpg Oddsquad3-1-.jpg Tumblr ns5opc1xHh1uxd4lro1 500-1-.png Tumblr inline nrkbndc7Ui1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrla1nKi1v1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrld5xmcXJ1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrqsrft5jN1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrsz8x8tBe1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline nrufsxe4CT1rv5alo 1280.jpg Tumblr inline ntncx3UtB41rv5alo 1280.jpg ODDS 133B By the Book 2 copy.jpg 20150713154551.jpg 20150713154537.jpg Lost20in20Time.jpg.resize.710x399-1-.jpg 97452 025-1-.jpg Eggmobile-0.jpg|Otto in Delivery Doug's car. P02v2w1r-1-.jpg IMG_20190817_105355891.jpg IMG_20190817_105421238.jpg Odd-squad-agent-otto-profile-1-.jpg S1 E34a otto and his stuff.png Ms. O, Otto and Olive on a Boat Meet Agent Otto Category:Humans Category:Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Investigation Category:Kids Category:Executive Category:Season 1 Category:Humans Category:Agents Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Investigation Category:Kids Category:Executive Category:Season 1